Truth Be Told
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: Rose and the Doctor play Truth or Dare which leads to something they never thought would happen. Funny and fluffy!


**So I had this great idea a while back to make the Doctor and Rose play truth or dare. I attempted to write it and then came to the realization that I can't come up with good truth or dare questions to save my life. I then recruited you people to help…thank you to DancingQueen411 for coming up with some good stuff. I did twist a bit of it around to suit the situation but it works. Anyway, if you actually read that pointless novel I just wrote…you're my new best friend. If not, that's cool too. By now you're saying "GET TO THE POINT!" Here's the point…**

**Truth Be Told**

It started out as any other night on the TARDIS does: with the Doctor and Rose curled up on a much-too-comfy couch reading and talking about various unimportant things. That's how it started out anyway…

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Rose asked with a sudden idea.

"Um…okay!" The Doctor wasn't sure where this random thought had come from but he had nothing better to do.

"So…truth or dare?"

"Truth." He decided he would see how mean Rose's questions were before he went with a dare. Better safe than sorry.

"Okay, what's the weirdest thing you've ever worn?"

"Well there was that one time on Hydra Delta Four where I had to wear that sparkly pink turtleneck sweater to escape being eaten by giant fish people. And it had a matching pair of orange pants. And I used to wear that ridiculously long scarf…but apart from its length it was okay."

Rose hadn't heard anything past 'sparkly pink turtleneck.' She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She was envisioning her current Doctor wearing the outfit he'd just described. It looked ridiculous with his messy hair and skinny figure. The Doctor shot her a glare. A poorly carried out fake glare as he was also cracking a grin.

"Okay Miss Tyler, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She was brave like that.

"Prank call Captain Jack."

Rose pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello beautiful!" Came Jack's voice from the other side of the phone.

The Doctor shot a vicious look at the phone as Rose giggled.

"Okay, that's enough of that." He said, snatching the phone from Rose and hanging up.

"Oi! I didn't even get to finish the dare!" Rose said with an expression of annoyance.

"I don't care." He said flatly.

"Oh, well, someone's jealous. Truth or dare Mr. Protective?"

"Dare."

Rose thought for a second. "Let me fly the TARDIS."

"What?"

"You heard me spaceman!"

"Fine." He whined. He was being a bit dramatic. He knew the TARDIS would never let Rose crash or land them in some horrible place. Out of all his previous companions, the TARDIS liked Rose best. And besides, how was he supposed to resist the overjoyed smile that was spreading over her face?

They ran to the control room and Rose set out doing things she regularly saw the Doctor doing including driving with her foot. She seemed to be having quite a bit of fun doing so. _Make her land somewhere nice. _The Doctor thought and his ship chimed back knowingly.

They landed with a soft thud and Rose ran to the doors to see where she'd landed them. She opened the door and stepped out into a field made of tall purple grass. There were fireworks glittering above them.

"It's beautiful…" Rose breathed.

"Thank you." The Doctor whispered to the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, reaching for the Doctor's hand.

"Andromeda Six. It's well…the sixth planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. The inhabitants aren't very creative." He said looking down at her. Rose giggled.

"Truth or dare?" He said as they walked back to the library.

"Truth."

"If someone made a movie about your life, who would you want to play you?"

Rose thought for a second. "Cher!" Rose laughed. It wasn't a real answer so much as outrageously funny.

"No, seriously." He tried to sound serious but he was laughing at the ridiculous idea or Cher playing Rose.

"I don't know! Why would anyone make a movie about my life?"

"…Cher." Rose stopped laughing long enough to hear the Doctor giggle. She smiled. It was weird that he had done it but she had to admit it was adorable.

"Truth or dare?" Rose said with a smile.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…drink the entire bottle of ketchup!"

"Ewww!" He said, whining like a four year old but proceeding to the kitchen anyway.

He found the ketchup and looked at Rose.

"I hate you." He said and then drank the entire bottle.

Once he'd finished he looked at Rose. "That. Was. Disgusting. Never again! Water…I need water!"

After chugging a few glasses of water, Rose was sure the Doctor was going to be sick but he seemed okay.

"Truth…or dare?" He said, taking another gulp of water.

"Truth."

He grinned widely. "Which is better: My ninth self or my current, and might I add handsome devil, self?" He wagged his eyebrows and smiled cheekily.

He was just a bit too full of it. "Well Doctor, I must say I liked you better with the big ears and blue eyes."

That wiped the grin off his face. "What?"

"Yeah, Doctor. You had that leather jacket and-"

"What?" He said again.

"I'm just kidding! I like them both. Though…I do like your hair better this time 'round." She thought it felt a bit like betrayal if she admitted to liking one over the other but Cassandra had been right: she had been looking.

"Yeah, it is pretty great." He said with a grin.

"Oh you're full of it. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, who's the most annoying person you've ever met?"

"You!" He said, teasing her.

"Oi! Watch it!" She said trying not to smile.

"Nah, it's probably Mickey."

Rose laughed. "You see why we broke up?" Mickey had been nice enough but he had gotten clingy after awhile and the Doctor had not been able to stand him since they'd met.

"Truth or dare?" The Doctor asked.

"Dare!"

"Lick the floor!" He said cheerfully.

"Ew! That's disgusting!"

"Well you made me drink ketchup!" He said with mock indignation.

Rose huffed with annoyance and then carried out her sentence. Immediately after doing so she ran to rinse her mouth out. She came back after five minutes of swishing mouthwash ready with the all important question:

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the worst thing you've ever eaten?"

"Probably that bottle of ketchup…I had to eat a plate of pears once though…I think that might win. I hope that stupid planet is happy! I would only eat a pear to save someone…and even then I still might not dot it." He shuddered at the thought of pears and Rose giggled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rose decided that she didn't want to take any dares that might involve the Doctor's oral fixation rubbing off on her.

He thought for a second before deciding on a good question. "Out of all the people you've ever met, who do you love the most?"

Rose had been hoping this question wouldn't come up. She looked up at him. He had a hopeful look in his eyes. He was her best friend and he knew it he just wanted to hear it. Rose felt bad for him. He seemed so unsure.

"I think you know." She said quietly.

"Just…say it. I don't care who it is." That was a lie. He cared so much.

She leaned forward so that they were mere inches apart. "I love you. More than anybody." She whispered. He closed the gap between them in one quick movement, pulling her into a gentle kiss. It's not so much that he was gentle but more like reverent. He treated her like she was the most sacred thing in all of creation. And to him, she was.

**Reviews are like a clever analogy that I can't come up with. So…review! :)**


End file.
